


Beyond the Rescue

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: The Rescue Series [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Welsh shares his thoughts on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Rescue

“Who in the hell is that guy with Tom, and why haven’t I seen him around here before?”

With his gaze fixed on the long-haired stranger glued to his partner’s side, Detective Jack Huey snuck another sausage meatball off his boss’ plate of hors d'oeuvres. Munching happily, he watched as Tom and his companion followed Fraser and Kowalski out the door. “Don’t think I particularly care for the way he’s looking at Tom.”

“Whoever he is, he needs a haircut,” Lieutenant Harding Welsh groused as he slapped away the hand reaching for his last drumstick. “How much longer is it gonna be? My feet are dog-tired, and I've still got a dozen reports on my desk to look over before I can call it a night. Not to mention, sign off on Dewey’s request to transfer to Seacouver, Washington, wherever the hell that is.”

Huey snagged his third glass of champagne from a passing waiter and gave the beautifully dressed Elaine Bresbriss standing opposite him a flirtatious wink. “The happy couple has gone to the chapel for pictures. As soon as they finish that, the best man will do the toast, the cake will be cut, and then it’s time to  _paarrrtaae_ !” Making sure Elaine was looking in his direction, Huey did a twirl that ended with a flourish of fancy dance steps.

Welsh was not impressed.

“Huey, do you think you could behave for one moment?”

Letting out a weary sigh, he sank down into the nearest vacant chair, briefly removing the dress shoes his new wife had insisted he buy for this occasion. Ray Kowalski and Constable Fraser had surprised them all with their sudden return to Chicago last week, announcing that, not only were they engaged to each other, but that they intended on getting married now that gay marriages were legal in Canada. Invitations had been handed out to nearly everyone in the precinct, and surprisingly, many of their co-workers had made the trip northward.

Rubbing his cramped toes, he searched the crowd of people milling around the spacious reception hall. “Can you explain to me why Kowalski chose Dewey as his best man? I thought the two of them could barely tolerate each other? Did they kiss and make up when I wasn't looking?”

“You got me, but then again it seems I  **don’t** know Tom as well as I thought I did. Can you believe that New Age hippie he’s hooked up with?” A commotion near the wedding cake table caught Huey’s attention. “Looks like Frannie’s found herself some fresh prey.”

Welsh turned his gaze toward the man helplessly trapped in a corner by his over zealous and newly promoted secretary. “Have to say I feel sorry for him, but then with a honker of a nose like his, who wouldn't?”

The two men shared a grin as they continued to watch Frannie harass her latest victim. They, along with several other colleagues, laughed outright when the tall, dark-haired stranger expertly twisted free of his captor’s hands and dashed for the nearest exit. His speed increased the second he glanced over his shoulder and found not only Frannie in hot pursuit of him but also a very excited wolf.

“Dief better watch out. It’s downright suicide to get between Frannie and her man.”

He and Huey were laying bets on who would win the race when several ladies exited the kitchen with fresh trays of food for the buffet table. Licking his lips, Huey quickly excused himself, leaving Welsh by himself.

It wasn't long before the seat to his right was claimed by a newly assigned detective from the night shift, and Welsh struggled unsuccessfully to remember the man’s name. Nodding to the lanky redhead, he returned his attention to the buffet table and rolled his eyes with disbelief when he saw how much food Huey had managed to pile on his plate. 

“That man definitely has two hollow legs.”

Frannie’s return minus the tall stranger caught his gaze next, and he was grinning at the woeful look on her face when he heard the man beside him say, “Can’t believe the Mountie’s a fag. Always knew Ray was a limp wrist queer, but I sure never figured Fraser for one.”

Welsh pushed his chair back so fast and so violently that the scraping noise it made caused several people to turn and glance at him. Ignoring the curious looks aimed in his direction, he rose to his feet and allowed the full weight of his disapproving stare to fall upon the embarrassed detective. Wisely, the man lowered his gaze to the plate he was holding.

“Detective, I’d shut my mouth if I was you. Unless, of course, you’d like me to do it for you.”

With a terse nod, he distanced himself from the redheaded bigot, and once again searched the crowd for his missing wife. “No doubt Sherry’s off somewhere either collecting criminals or collecting recipes.” Offering a sympathetic pat to his gastric ulcer, he absent-mindedly rubbed his large belly while tossing his empty plate in the nearest garbage can.

“Enjoying yourself, Lieutenant?”

A slender hand slipped into the crook of his arm, and he turned and discovered his newest detective standing at his side. “If you don’t count these shoes that are pinching the hell out of my toes, I’m having a marvelous time.”

“Join the crowd.”

Elaine pulled back the hem of her gown and showed off her three-inch high heels. “Looking good definitely has its disadvantages.” Waving her glass in the direction of the chapel, the petite black woman commented, “Speaking of looking good, Dewey certainly has turned over a new leaf since his father died. If I wasn't a married woman,” Elaine spared a smile for her harried-looking husband, Reinfeld Turnbull, who at that moment was rescuing the frightened and crying ring bearer from the flower girl determined to dance with him no matter what "... I’d most certainly go after him myself.”

His replay was lost in the round of applause that greeted the returning couples. He noted that all four men looked flushed and slightly out of breath. Not to mention, both Fraser and Dewey’s immaculately groomed tuxedos seemed a little worse for wear. He felt his curiosity hit the ceiling when he saw the blatant predatory gleam evident in the other two men’s eyes. “What the hell?”

Elaine leaned close and whispered in his ear. “I’d say there was a little more going on in there than just taking pictures.”

Welsh shook his head in a desperate attempt to dislodge the image evoked by his companion’s words. “Way too much information, Elaine. I’m doing my best just trying to wrap my brain around the concept of Constable Fraser and Ray getting married. I don’t think I can handle much more than that at this particular moment.” Smiling politely at the young woman beside him, he couldn't help but wonder who else on his force would suddenly turn out to be gay.

“Not that it matters,” he mumbled to no one in particular as he raised his glass in salute of the newlyweds. If Ray and Dewey were happy with their choice of lifestyles and their chosen mates, then that’s what was really important.

Happiness and love and shoes that don’t pinch.

Now, where in the hell was that wife of his?

 

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> And yeah . . . [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
